Rapunzel
Rapunzel is the main protagonist from Tangled. She played as Godzillasaurus in Princess Zelda VS Remilia Scarlet and Sailor Moon (Godzilla) She played Attina in The Little British Girl She is a mermaid She played Mulan in Rapunzelan She is a Chinese princess She played Joy in Inside Out (The Ohana's Style) She is a yellow emotion She played Sofia in Rapunzel the First She is a enchancia princess She played Ariel in The Little Princess She is a mermaid She played Wendy Darling in Jiminy Pan She played Snow White in Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons She is a princess She played Moana in Rapunzel (Moana) She played Thumbelina in Rapunzelina She is a fairy She played Tinker Bell in Jack Pan, Rapunzel Bell, Rapunzel Bell and the Lost Treasure, Rapunzel Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue, Secret of the Wings (Jiminy Cricket Style), The Pirate Fairy (Jiminy Cricket Style), Rapunzel Bell and the Legend of the Duck She is a tinker fairy She played Merida in Brave (Jiminy Cricket Style) She is a scotland princess She played Adult Nala in The Ohana King and The Ohana King II: Flynn's Pride She is a lion She played Kate in Alpha and Omega (Princess Rapunzel Style) She is a wolf She played Cinderella in Rapunzella She is a maid She played Mrs. Ross in Taran and Wart She is Evelyn's mother She played Jessie in Toon Story 2 (TrueDisneyKing Style) and Toon Story 3 (TrueDisneyKing Style) She is a cowgirl She played Bo Peep in Toy Story (Ralph E. Coyote Style) She is a shepherdess She played Princess Fiona (Human) in Thomas O'Malley (Shrek) She is a princess She played Odette in The Bear Princess She is a cursed princess She played Belle in Beauty and the Yeti She is a French maiden She played Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH (CityMaker Human Style) She is a field mouse She played Mrs. Leary in Mowgli in New York She is Andrew's foster mother She played Joan Walden in The Fox in the Hat (2003) She is a mother She played Nora in Mowgli's Bear She is a lighthouse keeper and Pete's foster mother She played Pocahontas in Rapunzelhontas She is an Indian princess She played Princess Jasmine in Flynnladdin She is an Arabian princess She played Aladdin in Rapunzeladdin She is a Street Mouse She played Alice in Rapunzel in Wonderland She is a little girl She played Princess Eilonwy in The Black Cauldron (Princess Rapunzel Style) She played Esmeralda in The Street Rat of Notre Dame She is a gypsy She played Sarabi in The Ryder King She is a lioness and Mufasa's wife She played Padme in Star Wars (Princess Rapunzel Style) and Star Wars (160 Movies Style) She played Maid Marian in Flynn Rider (Robin Hood) She is a vixen She played Chicha in The Mountaineer's New Groove She played Megara in Flynncules She is Hercules' love interest She played Princess Anna in Frozen (Cbismarck) and Frozen (Princess Rapunzel Style) She is a princess of Arendelle She plays Barney in Rapunzel and Friends She played Lady the Golden Engine in Ariel and the Magic Sea She is a golden engine She played Thomas in Rapunzel the Princess & Friends She is a tank engine She played Princess Celestia in My Little Disney: Friendship is Magic (disneystyle172 style) She played Genie in Aleladdin She played Dr. Ruth Young in Mighty Magilla Young She is Jill's Mother She played Giselle (Live-Action) in Enchanted (TheBluesRockz Style) She played Nancy Tremaine (Live-Action) in Enchanted (CityMaker Style) She played Princess Leia in Star Wars (TheBrideQueen Style) Protrayel *Rapunzel is played by Jasmine in Tangled (????) *Rapunzel is played by Anna in Tangled (Princess Rapunzel Style) *Rapunzel is played by Honey Lemon in Tangled (Jiminy Cricket Style) Gallery ''Main Article: Rapunzel/Gallery '' Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tangled Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroines Category:Teenagers Category:Twilight Sparkle's Xiaolin Ohanna Category:Adults Category:Comedy Category:Horest Category:Toon Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:AndyBiersackLovers Family Category:Characters Who Go Barefoot Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Women Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Bilbo Baggins Adventures Heroes Category:Flynn and Rapunzel Category:Purple Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Lavender Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Girls Category:Dexter's Adventures Heroes Category:Pretty Girls Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Young Characters Category:Sisters Category:Girly Girls Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:Beautiful Girls Category:Sofia The First Category:Sofia the First Movie Spoofs Category:Sofia the First Characters Category:Sofia the First TV spoofs Category:Sofia the First Voice Actors Category:Jiminy Cricket Category:Jiminy Cricket's Channel Category:Princess Rapunzel Category:Princess Rapunzel Movie Spoofs Category:TheTureDisneyKing Category:Characters with green eyes